The present invention relates to apparatus for heating food, and more particularly, to a device in the nature of a thermal blanket which may be preheated in an oven and thereafter wrapped around a portion of food such as rolls to keep them warm on the table during a meal.
Generally, rolls, biscuits and other baked goods are preferably eaten warm. This presents a problem since they normally cool in their basket or other serving container while in transit from the kitchen to the table and prior their consumption. In some cases, the baked goods are wrapped in linen napkins in an effort to keep them warm for a longer period of time. However, the baked goods normally cool very rapidly even if wrapped in napkins. Electric warming trays may be utilized to keep bread warm, however, they occupy a significant amount of table space and require that an unsightly electric cord extend across the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,192 of Raisin discloses a food basket made of an inner ply of metallic foil, a middle ply of cardboard and an outer ply of resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,396 of Reynolds discloses a foil wrapping for food. A hermetic seal is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,811 of Reading discloses a wrapper for foods to be boiled. The wrapper has a paper layer, a metallic foil vapor barrier, and spaced perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,468 of Keller discloses a food pouch made of laminate material including a metal foil layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,372 of Perraro discloses a foil package for pre-cooked bacon. The package may be inserted into a toaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,770 of Lipsky et al discloses another foil package for bacon that may be inserted into a toaster. The package has an inner plastic layer, an intermediate metal foil layer and an outer electrically insulative layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,064 of Stillwagon discloses a foil product for heating food. Metal foil is coated on one surface with thermoplastic epoxy and on its other surface with thermosetting material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,757 of Turpin et al discloses a microwave heating package which includes a metal foil sheet and an energy absorber.
None of the patented devices discussed above is suitable for keeping baked goods warm on the table.